Forbidden love
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: Levi and Eren have been going out for a year or so, Levi wants to do something for Eren. What will happen between the two? main pairing Eren X Levi hinted Armin X Annie warning there is self harm in this. YAOI boyxboy don't like dont read
1. Feelings

Before the fic: MARCO IS ALIVE! This is after squad Levi is dead

3rd person P.O.V

"Tsk, Clean the base, its filthy. You damn brat ."Levi ordered. Levi wiped his finger along a dusty bookshelf. He looked at finger dust covering his pale skin.  
"Tsk" Levi muttered as he spun on his heel and walked away.  
Eren reluctantly went to rotting wooden door at the side grabbing cleaning  
supplies.  
Eren cleaned tirelessly for half an hour until a familiar freckled face came up to him.  
"Hey, Marco!" Eren smiled  
"Hey, Eren" Marco replied Cheerfully "Levi needs you go to his room"  
Eren's eyebrow raised in confusion at the uncommon request.  
"B-But he just told me to clean the base!"Eren stuttered  
"Just go, otherwise he'll make you muck out the stables." Marco warned him. Eren and Marco looked at Jean who was leaning out the horse manure, a clothes peg clasping his nose so no odour could be smelled.  
"Fine" He scowled. Eren ran until he reached Levi's office, dodging people and flying round corners. Eren stopped in front of an old rotten wooden door. He knocked 4 times on the old door.  
"Eren, I have a job for you." Levi said turning around to face the taller the cadet as he walked into the small bedroom.  
"Ok, Corporal what is it?" Eren questioned. Levi's finger pointed to the small bed.  
"Get on all fours on the bed" Levi told Eren his expression unchanging.  
"What?!" Eren exclaimed as he took a wary step back until his back was pressed against the old stone wall.  
"Just do it brat" Levi barked. Eren reluctantly climbed onto the bed. It was soft and it sank slightly under his flinched from weight on his back. Levi's small build was standing atop Eren's back. He weighed more than he expected. The small corporal was cleaning high window that was out of his reach. For 5 minutes Eren had the captain standing on his back.  
"Now was that hard, brat?" The shorter of the two stated as he climbed off Eren's back. A bucket of dirty water stood at the side for when the captain had been wringing out his dirty cloth. Both Eren and Levi sat and lunged for the bucket, Levi's hand grabbed the rim Eren's landing on top, their combined pressure on the bucket made it tilt to the side, the contents spilled all over the small,clean and polished floor. Levi's feet slipped on the wet floorboards sending both soldiers flying to the floor. Levi's eyes flickered open and he was met with a very awkward position. Eren's and Levi's hands were cupped together, the awake boy blushed at the feeling he was cold and wet, but with Eren lying on top of him he could feel warmth. Eren's hands were soft, softer than he thought they would be, he wanted to hold them forever. Levi's position was awkward because his leg was right underneath a place where nobody wants to hit a guy. Levi felt that he had been lying here for hours. Eren's weight was too much for Levi, he couldn't lift the young titan shifter off his chest.  
'Why had Eren not moved? Was he asleep?' Levi's thoughts wandered as he was pinned down by the weight of the young titan shifter. Faint steam could be seen rising from a small bruise on the neck just above the nape. Levi had knocked Eren out in the split second of the fall. Levi's thoughts wandered 'WHAT WOULD MIKASA DO TO ME?! IF SHE FOUND US IN THIS POSITION... SHE WOULD KILL ME. Hanji she wouldn't let me live this down.' Since Levi couldn't move He looked around the room, to find an open door, If anyone walked past that door they would see this. He mentally slapped himself at his stupidity.  
'Why did I not close the door?' He thought. After what felt like countless hours Eren opened his ocean eyes he lifted up his head to be met with steel grey sheen of his superior's eyes. Eren jumped onto his knees so his shins got wet with dirty water. Levi could feel the heat from Eren's blush making him blush even more. Eren quickly scrambled back, getting up and running out of the door. A cloth lay on the floor next to the bucket. He began to dry his floor when an annoying brunette scientist burst in the door, a loud audible sigh came from Levi's lips.'  
"I thought when you invited Eren into the room I thought you were going to tell him that you have a crush on him." Hanji pouted seeming disappointed. A few moments later a crack was heard. The glass on Hanji's glasses had shattered in one eye.  
"Ow! You're a lassie basher! Anyway, can I use Eren for an experiment tomorrow?" She asked while still holding her cheek.  
"fuck you. Yeah whatever. Shitty four eyes" Levi scowled " Hanji, for the last time I'm not gay." With that the scientist skipped out of the room to find another pair of glasses.

Eren was polishing the handrails on the stairs when a familiar face came up to him, but she was covered in blood.  
"What happened to your face?" He asked confused at the broken glasses hanging from her face  
"I got hit by Levi" she answered.  
"What?! Why did he do that?"  
"I asked if he was gay." As she replied she grabbed as handkerchief out of her pocket and started to dab her mouth before continuing her sentence."And if he liked you...BYE!" The crazy woman ran off without another word from Eren. He stood there mouth open and really confused.  
"Wai- wha- Le- WHAT!?" He stuttered "Why would Hanji ask Levi that?"

Levi had dried the filth ridden floor when he noticed how he looked.

' I'm filthy' he thought. He walked into the public shower since he couldn't go into his room for paperwork. He stripped off his uniform, the cold air attacked the warmth in his body. He turned on the shower the cold and warm fighting to take over his senses. When he had finished he stepped out and went grab his towel which he had placed next to the shower but it wasn't there. It was all the way on the other side. Levi walked into something on his way there. A person. A tall person. A tall naked person a tall MALE naked person. Levi had knocked ERWIN OVER. Erwin had but his head on a step behind him so Levi took this chance to run. Levi never believed in karma but now karma came to kick him in the ass. Levi ran but g made it a few centimetres before falling face first into the floor. He had tripped over Erwin's foot. Erwin wasn't awake yet but he would regain consciousness any moment now and he knew it. Levi speed-walked the last few feet to the towel. Levi had made an effort to get dried and ready before the naked giant lying on the floor woke up. Erwin eyes flickered open, and when that happened Levi scurried out of the room.

Levi walked up to Eren  
"Hey brat, you finished cleaning. You better get to dinner or your friend Sasha will eat everything." A foreign feeling crept over Levi, warmness over his face. A blush had flooded his cheeks. He did not want Eren to see that so he spun on his heel and headed toward the mess hall. Sheen they got to the mess get started to eat Eren noticed that his corporal was staring at him.  
"Um... Corporal? Why we you staring at me?" Eren asked suspiciously. Levi's eyes widened in surprise.  
Levi thought of an excuse ' _ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod_! He's onto me what do I say? Oh Eren I have a crush on you.' He looked down at his food, and thought of the perfect thing it was true too.  
"You have... spaghetti on your nose." He stated.  
'Oh that's it. Why did he blush when I said it? Speaking of that he's been blushing when I've met him since that accident in his ASKED LEVI IF HE HAD A CRUSH ON ME?!' Eren thought he felt goes entire face to red.  
"Hanji found some Interesting things in the test today. You wanna hear them?" Levi asked. Eren nodded without taking his eyes off Levi's."You need a clear objective to transform into a titan like lifting a giant boulder or protecting your friends from cannon fire, but if you like someone in the vicinity of where you are ypu can transform without that." Levi explained as everyone came in. Mikasa Sat next to Eren, at that moment Levi stood up and put his hand on Eren's shoulder, ignoring the glare from the girl next to him and muttered "You should tell them how you feel, who knows they might feel the same way about you." After g had finished he walked out of the room. Eren had a bright red visible blush on his cheeks.

**TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY**

"Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Annie, Bertholdt,Armin and Marco. You will be coming with me to train in the forest of big ass trees. Tsk, Hanji will be another squad leader on this tfaining mission. You have an hour and a half to get ready" Levi orderd. Eren had a flashback, his expression explained it all.

Levi headed back to his office and wondered whether Eren should go or not. A tall young boy was standing in the doorway.  
"Corporal? I was thinking can I stay here? I don't want to go back there." Eren had 3D maneuver gear strapped to his legs he could see him shaking and sweating.  
"I was just thinking about that. Erwin said your still a part of my team. It'll be ok I won't let anything happen to my new squad." He reassured the brunet. Eren didn't say anything but just nodded he walked away leaving Levi alone.

"RIDE!" Levi yelled to his small squad. Levi insisted that Eren rode next to him. Levi looked at him but when him and Eren met gases they blushed and looked away drawing the suspicions of Marco who rode beside them.  
'Yup I am completely and utterly in love with him. I wonder if he is the same with me. The trouble is i know it's completely one-sided he wouldn't love me.' Eren thought. They rode until they reached the forest. With tired horses and Titans already in sight the squad switched to their 3dmg. They swung from tree to tree they passed the dreaded area, blood still clung to the grass and some trees. When Levi realised where they were he slowed down to be just ahead of Eren. Although that place was behind them Eren's mind couldn't shake those memories. Levi looked back, worry flickering in his eyes unnoticed by others.  
"I... I need... um... to take a... piss!" Eren lied, Levi wasn't fooled. Levi knew what Eren was really going to do. He was going to throw up, cry or self harm of all of them. He had seen it. Eren would always covered his wrists, thin white scars across them, sometimes even bandages. Once he was doing an inspection of Eren's room and he found a small bloodstain and broken glass. This worried Levi, he had to act, fast.  
"Everyone, why don't a have lunch? I've heard Sasha's stomach growl at least 5 times in the last minute." They sat down on some old rotten logs. Levi sat on his cape. Everyone was occupied fighting Sasha for their food al he slipped out grabbing Eren's lunch.  
"Hey, brat" Levi said, appearing from behind the tree. Eren scrambled back."we should get to a high branch you know it's dangerous on the ground when you're alone." They got to a higher branch and started to talk. They go onto the topic of family and friends. Eren started to violently puke.  
"They don't blame you you know" Levi started, Eren stopped throwing up his eyes widened in shock. "You made a decision, they thought she was an abnormal, they believed in their ability to kill titans, you believed in them, they believed in each other. They didn't know she was like you. We were blind about them, we know now. I won't let anything happen to my new squad. I promise." Eren trusted Levi. Levi was determined to tell him, tell Eren how he felt. They sat talking some more when Levi was ready to tell him. He went for it.  
"Eren... I have something to tell you... I- It's kinda hard to tell you... I lo-" Levi was interrupted by a high pitched scream. A scream of pain. Levi kept off the branch him and his secret lover sat on. He ran round the corner to see blood. Red blood. Thick, red, _human_ blood. Eren followed close behind, crying was the only sound they could hear. Sasha seemed to have taken Mikasa's food and Sasha fell over, slicing her arm open on a sharp, broken part of the log. Levi sighed. He had promised Eren nothing would happen to his new squad and he let one of them got hurt. He closed his eyes. An image of Isabel's head flashed before him.

"Hanji, bandage Sasha up." Levi ordered. When he opened his eyes, his piercing glare landed on Isabel. Sasha had her hair in pigtails, her facial expression the same as Isabel's. Levi couldn't take it. He was going to throw up.  
Levi just walked back to the branch he finally reached the top. He couldn't hold it anymore. He bent down and acid burnt its way up and out his throat. So much that he couldn't breathe. Flashbacks, more and more, proving how weak he really was. After he had stopped throwing up his lungs, he started to cough, coughing violently. They racked his body and he lost his balance on the log, landing on his hands and knees in the soft dirt. Eren looked up he swore he heard coughing.  
"What's the matter Eren?" Armin asked sitting beside the crying cadet helping Hanji bandage her up.  
"Nothing." He replied still looking in the Corporal's direction. A light breeze picked up, causing Eren to see the green cape flowing from behind a tree. More coughing was heard but this time everyone heard it.  
"Hey,who is that coughing?"Connie asked. "Where is the corporal?"  
"Is he ok?" Jean said  
"I couldn't care less." Mikasa stated. Everybody walked to the branch were Levi sat, they figured he was sitting someplace else, so they sat back down. Eren snuck past to sit with his secret lover, kneeling down next to him.  
"You didn't get over it" Eren said calmly.  
"I did get over the fact that their dead. It's just I never got over the fact that I _saw_ Farlan die right before me, I saw him getting bitten in half. It was horrible. I saw everything, I lost everything in the space of 10 minutes, Sasha looked so much like Isabel." He explained. Eren wanted to hug him, tell him everything would be ok, that this squad would never leave him, that _he_ would never leave him. Tell him that he loved him.  
"They'll start to get suspicious of you if you are here any longer. Go back I'll be there in few minutes"

**Time skip 10 minutes**

A familiar green cape came into view, it was the Corporal.  
"Let's go we had to get back to the horses." Levi commanded. They swung from tree to tree 'till they got to their horses.  
"Let's saddle up it's going to get dark soon, we're heading back." Levi told them. Levi tried to get onto his horse as everyone else was waiting but couldn't. He scowled at everyone except Eren for giggling. He led his horse over to a tall stone he stood on it and jumped onto the horse's back.  
" _ **Don't you fucking dare make a short joke**_ " Levi muttered to them, everyone but Mikasa would be too scared to make one.

It took them then a good hour and a half they got back to base.  
"Dismount and then you have the rest of the day off." Levi said, It was awfully generous of the corporal, almost out of character. He dismounted his own horse and saw Eren, he looked empty, void of any emotions, a hollow shell almost. Marco had seen Levi staring so he went up to the captain and said  
"You should tell him, Corporal" Levi jumped and turned around to find a tall, smiling, freckled cadet behind him." You might not know this but he feels the same way about you, Captain." And with that he just left to do his duties. The captain stood there stunned. Did Eren really feel the same way about him? He just couldn't keep it in anymore, he let a smile ripple across his face. When he turned around he found his whole squad standing before him mouths and eyes wide in shock.  
"Why do look like you just heard a Titan speak or something?" Levi asked his smile fading.  
"You...um... smiled...sir" The squad replied in shock. Levi didn't notice them and that they saw him smile. Levi just walked away he didn't say another word. He was going to tell Eren how he felt, no interruptions. Levi walked into the mess hall to see if he had gotten something to eat after what happened in the forest. He couldn't see the young titan shifter. Armin and Mikasa came into the mess so he decided to ask Armin, he would have good advice and he wouldn't try to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
"Arlert come here." He ordered  
"Yes, Corporal?" Armin questioned.  
"Where is Eren he needs... to do...an experiment." Levi lied.  
"He said he didn't feel like eating so he went to bed." Armin replied. Levi nearly got to the door when something grabbed his wrist. "This isn't about an experiment, is it?" Levi blushed and looked down, he turned around and looked over Armin's shoulder to check nobody would overhear them. Everyone was too busy talking, eating or fighting an injured Sasha for their food to overhear their conversation.  
"No, I...I... I want to tell him something." Levi confessed

"Ok, is that something a love confession?" Armin said, Levi glaring daggers.

"Y-yes." Levi said turning a deeper shade of crimson. Armin let go of the corporal's arm and he left.

Levi hurried off to Eren's room. He opened the door, he was scared, something he didn't like, he hadn't felt scared since his first mission outside the walls. He wanted to walk in and hear snoring something to tell him Eren was asleep, then he could've walked out and told him later, but instead he heard crying. He walked up to the Iron bars to be met with something that made tears well up in the corners of his eyes.  
"I'm _CRYING_?! How can I look so weak in front of Eren?!' He thought. What he saw opened his eyes wide. His crush, sitting in a pool of his own blood, tears pouring down his perfect face. A shard of a shattered glass in one hand, steam rising from his other wrist. He flung the door open and sat by Eren's side his both hands on the brunet's shoulders. Levi pulled his crush close It took a few minutes but he realised Eren had stopped crying, he had calmed down at the sound of his voice, these were subtle but details that were there. He was going to do it.  
' _HOW CAN I BE SO SELFISH_?! Eren has self harmed and I'm thinking about _that?!_ lifted up his head and they looked into each other's eyes tears still falling from Eren's eyes.  
"Eren, promise me something." Levi told him Eren was really confused at this point. Levi shifted so he held Eren's soft but blood-stained hands. "Promise me you will NEVER do anything like this again. You don't deserve this." Levi got his hand and cupped Eren's cheek "You're too damn cute to cry Eren." Eren's eyes were open in surprise  
' _DID HE JUST SAY I WAS CUTE_?! Was this true? Would be return his affection? Would he say yes?' Eren thought he was dreaming.  
"We need to get you cleaned up. Would you let me dress your wounds?" Levi asked, Levi could see that slowly the cuts in Eren's wrists were turning into scars not like normal cuts, normal cuts would disappear completely. Eren didn't say anything but he just nodded. Levi was the first to get up he offered a hand to Eren to help him up. He took the offer but too much of his blood had her lost as soon as he got onto his feet his knees buckled and he fell to the floor making a splash from the blood below him.  
"It's fine, I'll just carry you." Levi reassured him. Levi kneeled down so Eren could slide onto his back. The small Corporal found that the titan shifter was lighter awake than asleep, Levi noticed the weirdest of things. Levi was very careful to pick a route were he would encounter as few people as possible. Although he did encountered one person. Armin Arlert.  
"EREN WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted louder than expected.  
"SHUSH! I don't want Mikasa to find out about this!" Levi gently picked up Eren's wrists Eren nodded as if to say "You can tell him." Levi rolled up the sleeve of his secret lover's bloody uniform. Armin was so shocked he kept opening his mouth to say something but his words would not form. Levi looked around the corner of where they were going to make due that the path was clear and he ran to his bedroom. He sat Eren on his clean pristine bed.  
"Eren, you are filthy. I'll run you a bath and I'll get some clean clothes for you. Are you ok?" Levi said. Eren was so confused about why Levi was being so out of character. Eren could hear the running of the water in the next room. Levi came out of the bathroom to help Eren, he put his crush's arm around his back, he helped him into the small tiled room.  
"I'll go get some clean clothes from the basement." Levi walked out of the room he opened the door as he heard Eren slip into the water. He was walking down the hall when he realized, he was coverd in Eren's blood from when he was carrying him. As he realised this he turned the corner into a tall, raven-haired girl. A girl who hates his guts. The force of Levi stomping down the hall knocked Mikasa over.  
"Why are you covered in blood?" Mikasa interrogated  
"It's none of your business, now get out of the way brat." Levi replied.  
"IT IS. Now tell me. Who's blood is that?" Mikasa told him. Levi didn't respond, he just tried to push past her but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"TELL ME, NOW!" Mikasa shouted, at this point a small crowd had appeared.  
"No, Ackerman It doesn't concern you." Levi refused. A fist flew at Levi's face. Levi was sent sprawling to the floor, the crowd cheering.  
"You really don't want to piss me off Ackerman." Levi warned her, his anger building, but behind that worry was building too. He shot an angry scowl at the crowd around them and they quieted down. Levi stood up and sighed.  
'I'm wasting time. I need to get this over with fast, so I can get the bandages and clean clothes for Eren.' He thought while looking at his bedroom door. Levi had enough of talking, he swung his leg and it connected with Mikasa's shins knocking her down to the ground. Levi stepped over the now fuming girl to get to the basement, but she grabbed his right ankle and twisted it painfully. Only Mikasa heard the faint crack of his ankle. Levi kicked her hand away from his throbbing ankle when he put his foot on the ground he immediately fell to his knees. He done a handstand, jumping to kick Mikasa in the face as she stood up, landing on his good foot. Mikasa just lay there.  
"Like i said you shouldn't piss me off. Let this be a warning to you for next time." He told her. He walked off normally but when he turned the corner he dropped to the ground in pain, holding his broken ankle.  
"Shit that hurts!" The injured soldier hissed. He walked the rest of the way with a limp stopping every few minutes to rest it. He got to Eren's room and rummaged through his drawers picking out a green T-shirt and some grey trousers, some underwear and socks. Levi grabbed some cleaning supplies from the wardrobe next to the entrance of the dungeon and started to clean up the blood on the floor.  
"Captain?" A small blonde haired boy said "Why did you do that? Why did you fight Mikasa?"  
"I don't want her to know about my crush. About the blood, if Eren wants Mikasa to know I want him to tell her. I have no right to go around telling people Eren's personal troubles." Levi said still cleaning. While they talked Levi kept scrubbing until the bloodied floor was spotless. He stood up, wincing in pain, although Armin couldn't see his face he could tell he was in pain.  
"Captain, let me take a look at your ankle." Armin said.  
"No, It's fine it's only sprained. It'll be fine tomorrow." The captain lied although he knew it wasn't sprained. He pushed past Armin putting the supplies back into the wardrobe and picking up Eren's clean clothes and exited the basement limping towards his bedroom. Around 20 minutes after he left Levi entered the room. Eren sank lower into the tub his cheeks turning different shades of red.  
"Eren, can I come in? I have your clothes." Levi politely asked.  
"Yeah." Eren replied. Levi opened the door he sat the clean clothes down next to the tub. He got the bandages from a cupboard behind the mirror along with some disinfectant. Eren held out his arm. In total Eren struck down with the sharp glass 12 times.  
"This is going to hurt, ok." Levi warned the boy. Eren nodded, when Levi put the cloth on his arm he tried to pull it back. Levi kept reassuring him, telling him it won't hurt any more than what it already had. After a while he has finished with the disinfectant he had wrapped a bandage around his small and thin arm. He done the same with the other arm and wrapped it softly. He left so Eren could get out and get changed. Levi sat doing his paperwork when Eren stumbled out of the bathroom.  
"Corporal, can I ask you something?" Eren asked  
"Yeah, sure." He replied not looking up from his work  
"Can I stay on here tonight? I don't trust myself alone anymore." Eren asked quite embarrassed.  
"Yeah, you can...I don't mind... Eren? Remember in the forest when I said I wanted to tell you something but it was hard to tell you?" Levi answered. Eren nodded. Levi had stopped writing and stood up. He looked Eren in the eyes determination flickering behind them pain faintly shimmering too.  
"I want to tell you that now. I know you're confused. 'Why Levi being so weird?' I'm helping you because... I... I... Lo-" Levi tried to confess Eren interrupted him.  
"I don't like you, Corporal." He said bluntly. Levi's eyes widened. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't in his emotions any more the tears wouldn't stop they streamed down his face. The break was sending searing pain down his ankle and he collapsed into the floor with his hands over his face he sat on the floor crying. This was the first love he had ever had, the first time he had cried since Isabel and Farlan died and the first time he felt so hollow. He sat there for about 5 minutes still crying his throat begged him to stop. He just couldn't, he looked up. Eren was gone. Levi didn't see Eren next to him so he ran out of the room. Hanji was outside the door, when Levi ran out she was shocked that he was crying  
"LEVI!" She shouted. He stopped running and turned around. "Why are you crying?!"  
" ** _IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WHY I AM CRYING_**!" He hissed anger seeping from every word He started to run again turning a corner into a crowd of people everyone stared at him, he didn't realise tears were still flooding down his cheeks. He turned around and ran around a corner only now noticing the searing pain that shot through his broken ankle. Levi ran and ran until he found himself outside in the small forest. He sat down his knees in his face his hands covering his crying face. A tall brunet sat down next to him.  
"I don't like you. I wouldn't cry if you walked away. I don't want you." Eren said. they sat there for a while with Levi still crying, partially due to his fractured ankle.  
'Why is he saying all this stuff. Is he just trying to run it in my face that I had a crush. That the so called 'humanity's strongest' loved someone?'  
"I would die if you walked away. I need you. I love you." Eren continued, Levi's eyes widened.  
"That's what I was trying to say. I couldn't say it. I was too scared." Levi confessed after a long shocked silence  
"Scared. Why?" Eren asked  
"That you wouldn't like me back. I thought ever since the court you hated me." Levi said.  
"Corporal, I've liked you since you rode through Shiganshina." Eren smiled. Eren and Levi's eyes met Eren closed his eyes and leaned towards the smaller soldier.  
Eren's lips connected with Levi's. Levi was so happy that Eren felt the same. Levi didn't pull away, he leaned into the kiss and his arms wrapped around the boys back, Eren did the same. After what felt like ages Eren pulled away.  
"I love you too, Eren." Levi told him.  
"So do this mean we are going out?" Eren asked  
"Yeah, Eren we are. Are you ok if we keep this a secret?" Levi asked.  
"Yeah, that's fine. What would Mikasa do to you?" Eren joked. They talked for hours. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren and He leaned into his shoulder. Eventually Eren fell asleep, so Levi picked him up bridal style and carried the teen to his bedroom.  
Levi wasn't that tired so he just carried on doing his paperwork. Levi couldn't help but laugh when in his sleep Eren said  
"I love you too, Levi." A few hours later Levi eventually fell asleep in his chair.

***TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY***

Eren was still asleep when Levi woke up. It was 6:30am. He walked over to the bed and kissed Eren lightly on the lips.  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty" Levi said softly. Eren stirred and awoke to find Levi's face hovering over him. Eren grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him over onto the bed kissing him aggressively.  
"Eren. I need to give everyone their duties. I'll let you have the day off. Since yesterday was... eventfull." Levi said. Eren smiled and nodded.  
"Levi, can you get two beds in here?" Eren asked shyly.  
"Sure, if they are next to each other." Levi answered. Levi gave everyone their duties for the day and he came back to his room to do some paperwork when he tripped over another bed next to his own.  
"How fast did you do that?" Levi asked.  
"I ran down to my room as soon as you left." Eren answered. Levi continued with his paperwork, Eren serving his tea and making out with him once and a while. Hanji burst in the door and Eren his under Levi's desk.  
"Hey, where is Eren?" She asked. Levi glanced down to him, if Hanji found him in his room she wouldn't let him live it down.  
"He's in his room, also he was filthy so I sent him to get washed don't bother him." Levi said his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's face.  
"Oh ok. Levi, are you going out with him?" Hanji asked. Levi had taken a big mouthful of tea that Eren had made him. He spat it out all over the scientist.  
"Why would I go out with _HIM_?!" Levi exclaimed, almost laughing. This was just an act of course, Levi loved Eren with all his heart. Eren knew this, he got to see a side of Levi that was normally locked under lock and chains, he loved that.  
"Oh, ok BYEEE!" Hanji squealed. She left with confirmed suspicions but more questions too. Eren climbed out from under the desk. Kissing him on the way up.

"That was a close one." Eren sighed.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful because all they did was chat and Levi did his paperwork.

***TIME SKIP TO 00:30***

"NO..don't leave me... please" Levi said deep into a nightmare.  
"EREN." He bolted upright tears streaming down his cheeks, his arm outstretched as if to catch someone. His breathing was irregular he was sweating. Eren was asleep next to him. His pose mirrored the one in his dream. It mirrored the position of his _dead body_. Levi hated it, streams of tears flooded down his pale skin at the thought of losing his lover. Eren stirred and sat up to find his boyfriend crying next to him.  
"LEVI! What's the matter?!" He whisper shouted. Levi had his face buried in his hands. he turned around to find Eren was there, although he knew this was reality where Eren was alive he was still tremendously happy. Levi tackled Eren, landing on top of Eren's chest with his ear listening to the steady beat of Eren's heart. Eren was really worried, it was unlike Levi to burst out and cry without reason.  
"Levi, tell me why you are crying." Eren asked.  
"I keep having nightmares... about losing you the way I lost Isabel and Farlan. Eren, please... don't leave me. I love you. Please... I c... can't take it anymore." He cried, gripping the cloth of Eren's T-shirt for dear life.  
"I love you too, Levi. I won't leave you." Eren replied, his fingers going through the raven- coloured hair of his just lay there for a while.  
"Eren, can we just stay like this for a while?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. They just lay on the bed with Levi listening to Eren's heartbeat and the lullaby Eren sang. It was calming to Levi's ears. Levi fell asleep on top of his boyfriend's chest. Eren fell asleep too, He only awoke when the light came on. Someone walked in. Levi was still asleep. A tall, blonde man. Erwin walked in. Levi was curled up with his head on Eren's chest, Eren's hand on his head.  
"Levi?" Erwin asked the sleeping corporal. Eren opened his eyes as he had shut them as he walked in. Eren blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed about being Levi's lover, he was embarrassed that it was ERWIN that walked in.  
"Eren... explain this..." Erwin ordered not taking his eyes off the sleeping corporal.  
"I... Um... sleepwalked... Sir." Eren lied, to hide their forbidden relationship. Erwin raised a thick and bushy eyebrow not convinced.  
"Ok. Can you wake him?" Erwin asked.  
"Um... Sir... I don't want to do that. If I wake him he will probably kill me. I want to at least have a girlfriend before I die." Eren explained. Erwin nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Eren sighed a sigh of relief when he walked out of the the door.  
Around half an hour later Levi stirred awake. He opened his steel grey eyes and was met with the ocean eyes of his boyfriend.  
"Hey, Eren what time is it?" Levi asked.  
"6:35."Eren replied. Levi just continued to lay there but he turned his head to see a pile of paperwork he neglected to sign.  
"Ugh." Levi sighed. He got up from the bed and sat on his chair and started to sign random papers. Eren came up to him and asked  
"What time do we need to get formed up?" Eren asked, glancing at the clock.  
"7:00" Levi responded bluntly.  
"I have to get washed, because if I don't you won't kiss me." Eren said jokingly. Levi grabbed the collar of his boyfriend's top and pressed his lips against his.  
"I won't kiss you?" Levi questioned, finally releasing Eren's shirt. Eren walked off into the bathroom. Undressing and stepping into the shower. The warm water was heaven against his body. He got out 5 minutes later. Putting on clean clothes, brushing his teeth, washing his face and towel drying his hair. It was now 6:40. Levi walked past him and into the bathroom, doing the same things as Eren. Levi walked out of the room to find a shirtless Eren in the middle of getting changed on his bed he started to stare while he put his T-shirt on. By now it was 6:55. Eren looked up to find Levi staring at him and he heard a murmur but he couldn't make it out.

"What was that Levi?" Eren said curiously. Eren stood up and Levi pinned him up against a wall.  
"I said you looked sexy" Levi answered with his face so close to Eren's their noses could touch. Levi kissed Eren they stood there in Levi's room with their lips together and their eyes fluttering shut.  
Levi hated the fact that he had to stand on his toes to kiss his young, tall lover. Eren didn't mind that his boyfriend was smaller than he was, it was a part of who he was. He was the short corporal, he liked that. Levi tried to stand normally but then it would mean Eren would have to bend over. They finally parted the kiss panting.  
"You need to get your belts on it's 6:58" Levi pointed out. Levi walked out if the room, returning to his emotionless, cold hearted corporal. Levi was telling everyone the plan for the day.  
"Sorry I'm late, Corporal." Eren screamed from behind them. It hurt Levi to do this but to keep their relationship a secret he had to act the same.  
"Tsk, stupid brat. Next time get here on time." Levi muttered as he kicked his lover in the back. Although nobody could see it, when Eren looked at his boyfriend his eyes echoed the words  
' I'm sorry Eren. I didn't mean it.' He only hoped he could see it.  
"Get in line, brat" the corporal ordered. Eren nodded and did what he was told to.  
Both Eren and Levi were busy and they couldn't go back to their room, the only place they could be romantic without anybody noticing. They just hid at the side of the mess hall at lunch talking. They were standing talking when Eren wrapped his arms around the back of Levi's head. Levi wrapped to arms around Eren's waist. They started to kiss, Levi loved kissing Eren so much, it showed Eren how much he loved him. They were in the middle of this kissing session when a certain scientist skipped past. She gawped at the scene of a young brunet with a raven-haired man. Luckily they had their eyes closed so she snuck past undetected. Once safety round the corner, she quietly giggled to herself, thinking of the numerous ways she could annoy the corporal with this newly found information. They saw that the lunch break would be over in about 15 minutes so they decided to go back. Not before Levi grabbed Eren's sleeve. Then she heard something that made her tear up a little didn't believe she was hearing the voice of the same corporal. It was shaky, croaky and hollow.  
"Eren, I am so sorry for this morning. I don't like to hurt you, you are my boyfriend after all. I love you with all of my heart. I hate it. Please don't hate me. You know what would happen if the higher-ups found out about us. They would rip us apart. I wouldn't be able to take that." Tears starting to well up in his eyes. Levi dropping his lovers jacket and falling onto the floor. Eren turned around and sat with Levi hugging him and letting him cry in his arms. They sat there with Levi on his knees, hands over his face and Eren hugging him tightly. Hanji heard all of this, she was speechless at how much Levi loved Eren. She had never seen him tear up, never mind break down and cry. Eventually, she left the scene, leaving the two lovers in peace. They walked back to the mess, together. They walked in getting a dirty look from Mikasa but looks of 'AWWW you two make such a cute couple' from Marco and Armin. Eren Sat down with Mikasa and Armin. While Levi sat down with Hanji, Erwin and Mike.  
"Why did you walk in with HIM?" Mikasa asked.  
"Oh,I" Eren tried to think of an excuse, looking over at Levi who could hear the chatting teen. "I had to clean... my room... Yeah it was SUPER dirty. The Corporal Said that if I couldn't do it properly on my own he would have to supervise me to make sure I did it properly." He lied causing him to get suspicious looks from Armin and Marco. He looked over to Levi who had red eyes, a clear sign he had been crying hopefully nobody noticed it. They got on with their duties. Levi taught Eren how to spin on his 3d maneuver gear. If he was spinning he wouldn't get grabbed in Mid air. The rest of the day was mostly just them doing their duties and Eren and Levi occasionally making out behind the trees away from everyone else.

***TIME SKIP TO 10:45***

Eren and Levi were sitting on the ground behind a tree. Eren's legs straight with Levi sitting on his lap. They just talked about anything but family and friends, changing the subject a few times. They got to know each other. They told each other about their past, their likes, dislikes other things about themselves. Then they got onto the topic of their relationship.  
"Levi, people know about us. Marco and Armin. Is that ok?" Eren asked looking away. Levi grabbed Eren's chin and made him face him. Levi looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Eren, It's fine. Marco was the one that told me you liked me. Armin was the one who told me where you were after the expedition in the forest" Levi said looking deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. "Eren, I love you, nothing can change that. I will love you if 1 person knows or 1,000."  
Levi pressed his lips against his boyfriend's his hands hugging him. One of Eren's arms snaked up Levi's back and the other staying around his waist. After a few moments Levi lay his tired head on Eren's shoulder. Levi fell asleep. It was 10:55, 5 minutes until curfew for Eren, he woke Levi up by shaking his shoulder.  
"Levi, it's 5 minutes 'till curfew for all cadets." Eren warned him. Levi stirred and stood up, falling onto his good leg. He had been walking normally so not to worry Eren but the pain was too much for him. The weight he had been putting on his fractured ankle had broken it. Eren stood up with worry in his eyes. He grabbed Levi's wrist and put his arm around his shoulders. Levi limped to the bedroom with Eren helping him stay upright. Once they got to the room Levi fell into the bed.  
Eren took off Levi's shoe and sock gasping at the state of his ankle.  
"Tell me now!" Eren ordered. "How did you hurt your ankle this badly?!" Levi had his arm covering his eyes.  
"Mikasa broke it." Eren gasped when Levi told him. "I was getting your clothes from the basement, I ran into her on the way there. She wouldn't let me past because I was drenched in your blood from when I carried you. I knocked her on her back so I wouldn't have to fight her, saying that she did punch me in the face. I stepped over her, she grabbed my ankle and twisted it." Eren got really angry. Eren walked towards the door he was stopped by Levi.  
"Where are you going?" He said  
"To go get Hanji, she can do first aid right?" Eren said, hoping he was right.  
"No, I don't want her to know about us." Levi said  
"How will me getting Hanji to help you tell her about us?" Eren asked confused.  
"Eren, she is a scientist, scientists are  
experts at putting one and one together. I'm sure she has already started to suspect That we are hiding something. It won't take long. She was the one who told me A. That you gay and B. That you self harmed. She got all the clues and put them together." Levi explained.  
"What?! How did she find out I was gay?" Eren questioned  
"The looks you give guys. The way you dismiss girls. You would always blush when I looked at you. I would do the same. And she found out that I liked you. I always denied it."  
"How did you know i self harmed?" He asked shyly.  
"You wouldn't let _anyone_ see your wrists. Not even Mikasa. You hardly ever wore short sleeves when you did, you hid your wrists. I saw them once, you had Pink scars on them. I wondered why they scarred not healed. Self inflicted damage can't disappear can it?" Levi said.  
"No, only damage caused by other things." Eren confessed.  
"Where are the bandages?" Eren asked.  
Levi pointed to the bathroom and he gave instructions on his to find the medical supplies. Levi only trusted Eren and Hanji enough to treat his injuries. Eren sat down next to his boyfriend. Eren lifted up his lover's leg and placed it on his lap. He got out the bandages and started to wrap them around Levi's injured ankle. Levi winced in pain as Eren took his ankle in his hand.  
"Sorry!" He apologised. After he had finished with the first layer of bandages he got two thin boards and put them either side of Levi's ankle so the bone would regrow straight. He then added another layer of bandages.  
"All done!" Eren announced. Eren didn't catch it but he thought he heard something along the lines of 'thank God'. they spent the rest of the night cuddled up against one another talking until they fell asleep. It was around 12:30 when they feel asleep. That night was peaceful as Levi spent the whole night snuggled up next to his lover with sweet dreams of their future together.

**TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING**

For once Eren awoke before Levi. Eren's stomach growled.  
"I'm really hungry, I might aswel wake Levi up." He mutterd to himself. Eren Sat up and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Levi's steel grey eyes met the green ones of his lover.  
"Come on Levi, I want breakfast." The younger boy said. Levi pushed Eren off him and kneeled above him. He locked their hands together.  
"Are you really that hungry?" Levi asked and at that exact moment Eren's stomach growled. "Fine, in a minute." Levi bent down to give Eren a kiss. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's back and kissed him. When they were kissing the door flew open. Both their eyes opened, still with their lips together. Eren let go if Levi's neck and dropped into the bed. Levi stayed kneeling above Eren. They turned to face the intruder.  
Hanji. Walked. In.  
"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY LOVEBIRDS!" She yelled. Eren and Levi looked at her as if they would punch her.  
"Fuck you, shitty four eyes." Levi mumbled. Levi pressed his lips against Eren's and walked out to get showered. Hanji walked over to the bed.  
"He really loves you." She started. Eren was shocked. "I was starting to suspect something. I was going to get some paperwork. Then I saw you two. Then I heard something I shouldn't have. I've never seen Levi tear up, nevermind break down and cry like he did with you." She got up and left Eren alone.  
After 30 miniutes Levi and Eren walked into the mess Receiving a cheer from Marco and Armin. Everybody turned to the look. Soft hearted people such as Sasha clasped their hands together and aww'ed whilst other people looked quite shocked. To be fair, it was corporal levi with Eren. Levi and Eren stood in the doorway very confused.  
'Why is everyone staring at us?' Eren thought. Levi looked down, so did Eren and their gazes met at their hands. Their hands were clasped together. Still holding Eren's hand Levi let out a small chuckle. Everyone went silent. Even Eren was shocked. They sat down next to eachother. Eren was SO glad Mikasa wasn't there because she would've beat the shit out of Levi and Eren didn't want that. Levi looked over at his boyfriend  
"We did a good job at a keeping this a secret, didn't we?" Levi said sarcasticly rolling his steel eyes. They were holding hands under the table, out of sight. Erwin and Mike walked over to the couple.  
"How long?" Mike questioned sitting next to Levi, glancing at their hands, that were locked together.  
"I didn't think you would go for tall guys, Levi. I thought you would go for people you could kiss WITHOUT standing on your toes." Erwin mocked. Levi had looks that could shoot down the colossal titan, no sweat.  
Levi had told everyone to keep this a secret from Mikasa. Everyone dispersed sitting back down as Mikasa walked into the room. There wasn't munch room on the bench as Armin, Levi and Eren Sat on one side, so she sat opisate them.  
"Why are YOU sitting with us?" She asked pointing to Levi.  
"None of your business, bitch." Levi repied. Eren elbowed his lover's stomach. Mikasa was occupied talking to Sasha so Levi took this as a chance to swear at Eren.  
"Fuck you" Levi glared holding his stomach .  
"Yeah, Saturday night?" Eren joked. Armin and Marco heard this. For about 5 miniutes the room was filled with a choir of Eren's, Armin's, Marco's and even Levi's laughter. Mikasa was startled that the corporal was laughing. Hanji sat down with Erwin and Mike. They all were looking in the direction of a laughing Levi.  
"He's opened up more now that he has someone. Hasn't he?" Hanji asked.  
"Yeah, I think it's cute. Don't you Erwin?" Mike said. Erwin nodded.  
"He really loves him." Erwin stated


	2. Graveside

**orry for Levi being soooooo OOC.**

11 months after they had started to go out Eren started to act weird. He would disappear, sometimes hours at a time. Levi grew worried and decided to confront his lover about it.  
"Eren?" Levi asked walking into their shared room.  
"Yeah Levi?" He said looking up from his book. Levi sat down next to his boyfriend.  
"Why did you keep disappearing?" Levi questioned. Eren looked away, he glanced at the calendar, he didn't notice it was _that_ time of the year again. It read November 26th. Eren Sat there wide-eyed sharing at the calendar. Tears began to form at the side of his Oceanic eyes.  
"Eren? What's wrong?" Levi said worry lacing his every word. Eren started to weep. Levi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Eren crying into his shoulder. Eren put all his weight on Levi and they fell back onto the bed.  
"It... It's th... their...twe...twent..ieth...an..virsary!" Eren sobbed. 'The anniversary of what?' He thought.  
"Eren, I shouldn't be prying but, Who's anniversary?" Levi asked. They lay in silence and Eren finally calling down.  
"My Mom and Dad's. It's their 20th anniversary of their marriage. When I was 10, just before the shiganshina attack they were married for 15 years and I said, that I would do something special for their 20th. That's today Levi." He explained, his voice croaky and broken. He started to sob even more. Mikasa stood outside the open door, utterly confused. She had witnessed something she shouldn't have, Levi would kill her if he found out she heard this. Eren was crying and cuddling Levi, the man who hates his guts. Was she wrong? When had this all changed? She left the room full of questions. They got up for lunch and they walked in Eren with puffy eyes and Levi a wet shirt. They walked in separately this time because Eren saw Mikasa ahead of them.  
"Armin, I saw Eren and the Corporal. Eren was crying and the Corporal was cuddleing him. When did this happen?" She asked calmly, hiding a storm of emotions underneath an impenetrable wall.  
"They've been together for about nearly a year now. Eren didn't want to tell you because he knew you would hurt the Corporal." Mikasa was shocked. _'Did he not trust me that much? He thought I would hurt his lover? As long as he's happy that's good enough for me'_ she thought. But she still had to act normal or they would suspect that she knew. Eren Sat down next to the girl as she glared daggers at her brother's boyfriend.  
"Eren," she started looking at her food " I'm sorry." Everyone turned "I know, I wasn't meant to and I'm sorry. I just hope you're happy." She stood up and walked out of the dining room. Eren was confused, he looked at Levi with a 'what just happened should I go after her?' Look. He stood up and ran out of the door Levi in close pursuit.  
"What?!" Eren questioned. Mikasa looked up to find Eren and Levi towering over her. She laughed at the fact, Levi was towering over her.  
"What do you mean you know?!" they yelled.  
"I saw Eren crying on you. And them I was really confused until I talked to Armin." she said and then tears began to flood down her cheeks  
"Why, Eren why didn't you tell me?" She yelled. Eren looked away.  
"I thought you wouldn't like it and... an-" Mikasa threw her arms around Eren catching him off guard.  
"It's fine Eren. As long as you love him and he loves you I'm fine with you two." She beamed at them. With that Eren and Levi walked back to the cafeteria holding hands. Nobody had a problem with it. When Mikasa walked in behind them everybody has a look that said _'SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! RUN AND GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE'_ they were utterly confused when all she did was sit next to the lovers. They started to chat and laugh all lunch. Levi had given everyone the rest of the day off.

After what seemed like ages Eren finally stopped dragging Levi.  
"Mom, Dad we're here!" Eren announced. Levi was speechless when Eren had taken him to him to his Mother and Father's graves. 'Graves' as in headstones with no body underneath as their rotting corpses were most likely floating in a titan's stomach.  
"Remember how I said I would do something special for your anniversary? Well here I am," Eren clung to Levi's arm "this my boyfriend Levi" Levi didn't say anything. He just listened to Eren talking "Handsome isn't he?" Levi blushed upon hearing the compliment his lover have him "I love him very much, with all my heart." Eren finished. They stood in silence for a while.  
"Come on Levi, talk to them." Eren ushered him. To be honest Levi didn't know what to say so he said the first things that came to mind .  
"Hello Mr And Mrs Jager, I'm...um... Levi... I promise I'll take good care of your son." Levi said.  
"Awww come on Levi tell them about you." Eren ecoraged.  
"Fine, Eren likes to mock me about this but I love to clean. He calls me a clean freak. We've been going out for nearly a year now. I love him. I know you won't approve of this but, we are in the survey corps. I will protect him, as well as Mikasa." He looked up at his boyfriend.  
"HEY! I can take care of myself THANK YOU!" Eren replied. They just stood there laughing.  
They talked to Eren's parents until it got too dark.  
"Come on, Eren it's getting dark now." Levi said Eren nodded.  
"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Jager" He said as he turned towards their graves.  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad" Eren said. They walked away talking  
"Levi you shouldn't be so formal." Eren pointed out  
"Shit Eren they were your _fucking_ parents! Yeah they're dead, but still I've never had a lover before so I've never met anyone's parents. Dead or alive. Cut me some slack, shithead." Levi said emphasising the swearing and the first "parents."

*TIME SKIP TO 2 WEEKS BEFORE THEIR 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY* **(A/N about a week)**

It was windy in the empty cemetery with Levi sitting in front of the graves of Carla and Grisha Jager.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Jager. I know I've never came here without Eren but he is safe he is with commander Erwin. I know you can't answer me, but it helps me, it tells me that everything will be alright between us. Do you think I should do it? I hope he accepts it... Eren and I have been together for a year in 2 weeks and I want to do something special, so would you let Eren become Eren Ackerman?...My name is Levi Ackerman, sorry I didn't tell you my last name, I thought you would think I'm related to Mikasa, but I'm not. I just worry about everything like the age gap. I'm like double his age. He just turned 16 and I'm turning 34 on december 25th. People already think it's horrible. Eren actually got hurt because of us. People will mock us, and even beat us, because we are different. I know I said I would protect him, it's just it's hard. So many people hate us. I love Eren. I know Eren loves me but-but-but he." He couldn't help himself, he was alone, with nobody around nobody could see the famous Levi Ackerman break down and cry. He thought he was alone. Hanji crept up behind him and hugged him.  
"He does love you, Levi" Hanji said.  
"How long were you there" The raven haired man said wiping away his tears and turning to face the scientist.  
"From about the age gap bit, nobody will mock you if you do propose to him Levi." Hanji told him. The man was shocked 'how did she know?'  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"I found a little black box, with a ring inside and it was in your office" she said. He just scowled.  
"I'm gonna go back now." Hanji said leaving the man alone once more

 **Sorry I've been really busy with schoolwork sorry this is such a short chapter I promise the next chapter will be EXTRA long. Remember to review that helps me out alot. the deal is still standing. if you want smut, just review telling me or PM me.**

 **~Born of the dova**


	3. Cheating?

**Sorry for the long wait I'm been reading A LOT of RoyEd doujinshis. So lately I've been in a RoyEd mood. This is in 2 parts. The smut is on my wattpad so my ffnet account won't be deleted for writing MA content. if you want to read it go to JerzaPhan2002. I'll be writing all my smut on there.**

Levi wasn't acting like himself. Well he wasn't lately. He was acting like he was before he got with Eren. He wouldn't sit with Eren, he wouldn't talk to anybody, only Eren heard a word other than their orders, he was cold. The reason why. He was scared. A black box sat in his pocket a silver ring resting inside, that was what was what he was scared about. He was going to propose to Eren. It was their first year anniversary in 1 week. After they got their orders Levi left to his bedroom. Eren followed. Levi curled up in a corner of his room. He had the ring in his hand.  
"Let me handle this." Whispered a friendly female voice, a warm hand resting in his shoulder "I don't think he wants you to hear this. It's a secret." Eren left, wondering if Levi will tell him eventually. She walked past. She sat down beside the man putting a hand over his. Levi jumped at this sudden touch. He looked up to see a beaming Hanji in his face.  
"He'll say yes, Levi. He loves you too much to say no." She reassured the raven-haired man.  
"Hanji, I'm scared." He confessed, Hanji was surprised at this, he almost never called him 'Hanji.' They just sat there for a while Levi stopped crying around 15 minutes later.  
"If Eren walks in he'll think you're cheating on him." Hanji teased Levi rolled his eyes and sighed. She got up and walked out of the small office returning to her research. Levi got up and changed into a clean uniform as the one he was currently in was stained with tears. He walked out if his room and walked into the mess hall.  
"Arlert. My office now" Levi ordered hanging in the doorframe only for a moment.  
"Are you in trouble Armin?" Eren asked looking up at his best friend, Armin knew why the Corporal needed him he smiled when he looked into Eren's eyes.

When Armin reached the door of Levi's office he knocked 4 times.  
"Enter." Levi ordered. Armin obeyed and entered the small office. Armin smiled at the little black box on Levi's table.  
"Sir, when will you ask him?" Armin asked gesturing to the black box.  
"Next week, Wednesday." Levi responded.  
"Sir, why do you need me? I know why you want my help but it's simple." Armin asked.  
"I'm not the most romantic of people so I want help. I want to make it special. You had something special for Annie right?" Levi said, raising a thin eyebrow. Armin blushed at the mention of Armin and Annie's relationship. Levi practised proposing to Eren, on Armin. Both of them blushed furiously.  
"So I get down on 1 knee, open the box look up and ask?" Levi revised, Armin nodded and they practised again.  
"Eren, I love you, I want you to be mine. I want everyone in the world to know that. How about it?" He got down on one knee and looked up into 'Eren's' eyes and continued "Eren Jäger, will you become Eren Ackerman and be by my side of all of time?" Levi stood up after he had finished and put the open his on his desk.  
"I think that's ok, I know how much he loves you he _WILL_ say yes." Armin said, smiling at his best friend's soon to be fiancé. The blush still stained Armin's face as he walked to the door.  
"Think of more ideas for your proposal. I'll come by after I Finish my cleaning and then we can talk about it in more detail" He said smiling, passing Eren on the way out. Armin avoided Eren and Levi scrambled to hide the velvet box that lay open on his desk.  
"What did you do to Armin?" Eren asked walking over to Levi and sitting on his lap facing his raven-haired lover. "He was blushing like mad." Levi stopped to think up a lie.  
"Erwin wanted me to interrogate him. About Annie. He knows her best because they were together and stuff." He lied avoiding eye contact.  
"Ok" Eren muttered. Eren's lips crashed into Levi's he bit Levi's bottom lip softly to gain entrance. He granted Eren entrance their tongues fighting for control. They reluctantly parting for air a few moments after.

 _ ****TIME SKIP 3 HOURS****_

"Lev- oh sorry. Corporal I've finished my cleaning" Armin walked into the door to see Levi and Eren, asleep.  
"What?" Levi mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleeep out of his eyes. The blanket fell off his shoulder revealing his toned muscles. Armin blushed and covered his eyes.  
"SORRY CORPORAL!" Armin apologised and ran out of the room. Eren sat up yawning looking at his lover.  
"Who was that Levi?" Eren asked still half-asleep.  
"Arlert" Levi stated, he swung his legs off the bed, hissing at the pain.  
"Levi?" Eren yelled with worry in his features.  
"I-I-I'm fine. My whole lower half is numb. Jeez how are you alright with bottoming all the time?" Levi said.  
"Well you prepare me. You were impatient. Plus my titan healing ability helps with the pain." Eren teased. Levi glared and dragged himself to the bathroom. He got out of the shower with his legs still aching. He got ready and limped to the drill square. He saw Eren, Levi's gaze fell down to Eren's neck. Hickeys littered it abore.  
'Why do I have to leave them so far up his neck?' Levi asked himself. Only Hanji, Erwin and Mike noticed Levi's limp. A few minutes into his orders his voice broke and it became croaky and raspy. He started to cough and he walked off the stage as he waved for them to be dismissed.  
"Did you lose your voice from screaming Eren's name too loud Levi?" Hanji mocked. All Levi could do was glare.  
'Maybe if I kissed her she would get my bad throat and shut up for once.'  
"Say Shitty glasses. If I kissed Eren would he had my bad throat?" He asked. Hanji day pondering this question.  
"I guess so." Hanji replied with that Levi took Hanji's face in his hands and kissed her.  
"Enjoy that bad throat your eyes. Maybe you'll shut up for once." Levi said as he walked out of the room.

 **~time skip ~ (it's just a few days before their anniversary)**

"Hanji. Can I have some help?" Eren chirped as he ran up to the woman.  
"Yes what can I help you with Eren?"  
"I think...Levi...is cheating on me..." he accused. Hanji knew how he thought that. Levi did act as if he was with Armin. _Yes_. Eren thought _Levi_ and _Armin_. _Were together._  
"I can assure you Eren he isn't" Hanji said, she wanted to keep Levi's proposal a secret. Armin helped Levi with all the proposal and sappy stuff. She never thought that Eren would misunderstand it and think Levi was cheating.  
"B-but Hanji. He, I've seen him with Armin. Around the back of the mess hall. He's keeping something from me _I JUST_ _ **KNOW**_ _IT_." Eren explained, Hanji listened."Yes but how can you be sure?" Eren asked slightly panicked.  
"I just know, when have I ever been wrong?" Hanji answered with a slight smirk. Taking the question seriously Eren began to search through the river of memories.  
"Er..." Eren started "That time when-no, that was Mikasa..." Hanji just laughed at Eren's accusations.  
"Just trust me" Hanji said.  
"Fine..."Eren sighed "Bye Hanji" The brunette left and ran down the halls to find his lover _'I'm gonna ask him myself'_ he thought. After a few minutes of running Eren found himself outside his room he shared, with the 'cheating' Levi. He walked into the room. Levi looked up from the report I had to write to look at his young lover.  
"I need to ask you something." Eren stated bluntly. He walked up to the desk.  
"What is it?" Levi asked.  
"Um... I don't really know how to say it" Eren said with hesitance as he looked down at his feet. Levi got up from his chair and pulled are into warm, loving embrace.  
"You can tell me. Ok?" Levi said lovingly. Eren sighed and broke the embrace  
"Are you... cheating on me?" He asked. Levi's eyes widened in shock and then they softened again.  
"No. How have gotten that idea? I would never cheat on you." Levi said with a warm smile.  
"How can i trust you? I always see you with Armin!" Eren exclaimed seething with anger. Levi looked down at his feet, at a crack in the wall, outside, anywhere but Eren.  
"B-b-because..." He started "It doesn't matter." Levi whent to walk out of the small room. Eren fell to his knees tears rolled down his cheeks. He bent forward and his forehead touched the floor, he muttered  
"That might as well be proof in itself" Levi heard what this boyfriend had said and heart began to break.  
 _'Eren doesn't trust me'_ the truth was ugly, he had to get away from Eren. He walked to Hanji's office.  
"I need help, Hanji. Please"Levi pleaded as tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Eren got up and walked to the mess.  
"I'll feel better with people around me." He said as he got up, not bothering to dry his tears, fresh ones would just replace them. He walks into the food hall and Mikasa saw his puffy eyes.  
"Hey Eren, why are you crying?" She asked.  
"I... think levis cheating on me" Eren confessed with a bowed head and a wave of fresh tears.  
 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ She screamed, get anger rising by the second. _**"WITH WHO?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"**_ Eren couldn't stop the sb that erupted from his throat. He almost fell she he pointed at his blonde-haired friend.  
"A-armin" Eren accused. Mikasa knew why he thought this and calmed down.  
"He's not cheating on you" Mikasa said with a sisterly tone. Eren snapped his head to look at Mikasa with disbelieving eyes.  
"W-what? Two seconds ago you were really angry so why are you saying that?"Eren said with a confused expression.  
"I know why you think that he's cheating. He isn't" Mikasa explained.  
"Well tell me then"Eren said with his anger building slightly. "Hanji wouldn't give me a straight answer either!"  
"I can't" Mikasa refused.  
"Why?" Eren sighed.  
"I just can't" Mikasa refused again.  
"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"Eren raged, he couldn't hold in all his anger so he took it out on his sister.  
"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW FINE! IT WAS A SURPRISE!" Mikasa shouted  
"Huh?" Eren asked 'He wanted to surprise me? Is that why he was with Armin? They were planning something '  
"LEVI WAS GOING TO **_PROPOSE_** YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, Eren's anger dispersed and was replaced by guilt. "EVEN THOUGH WE HATE EACH OTHER HE CAME TO ME AND ASKED FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE! YOU IDIOT!" Mikasa continued. Eren looked out of the window and saw Levi training. His sweat hiding the tracks of his silent tears. Eren teared up again in guilt.  
"R-really?" Eren asked. "That doesn't explain about Armin."  
"Armin was going to propose to Annie" Mikasa started. "Levi wanted help HE WANTED IT TO BE ROMANTIC DAMMIT!"  
"A-and i just ruined everything?" Eren asked.  
"Yes."Mikasa confirmed. At this one word Eren's eyes tears up. And unleashed a torrent of years and guilt.  
"S-sorry"Eren repeated for the worth time.  
"It's ok" Mikasa reassured. Eren his his face in his hands still crying. He was save me of himslef and he ran to the basement, unable to return to his room shared with Levi. Levi looked to see his Brunette lover running from the mess with faint tears running down his face. Levi decided to chase his lover.  
"EREN!" Levi shouted as he turned a corner. They were in the forms. Eren turns around and saw his lover running towards him. And continued running. "EREN! Why are you running?"  
"Because you hate me" Eren said as he stopped running.  
"I could never hate you Eren" Levi said.  
"I ruined everything. I accused you of cheating. How can you not hate me?" Eren asked.  
"Because I love you. Sure I was a little depressed since that was like our _ONLY_ fight in a year, but couples fight it's normal" Levi confessed.  
"How can you love me?" Eren asked. He turned around and faced Levi with ready eyes.  
"Because, I just love you. You're you after all" Levi explained. Eren ran up to hold boyfriend and hugged him hard, Levi hugged back and asked.  
"So, are we back together?"  
"I guess we always were" Eren stood in. A comfortable silence in the corridor until a rabbid scientist ran up to them.  
 _"I GOT THIS FEELING AT LIKE 3AM WHILE WATCHING NETFLIX, I DREW SOME PORNY FANART AND READ SOME SMUTTY FANFICS! I CAN'T HELP BUT I THINK THEY WOULD SUCH A GOOD PAIR!"_ Hanji sang loudly. _"I DON'T CARE I SHIP IT!"_ Eren laughed softly at the scientist that had long last the 'sane' barrier. Levi kissed Eren softly and Eren broke away and smiled.  
"So you don't despise me?" Eren asked, Levi pulled Eren into a loving kiss.  
"Do you need it in words?" Levi asked. Eren looked over Levi's shoulder and saw Hanji who was still singing 'l ship it' at the top of her lungs. "Anyway do you really want to sink her OTP?"  
"Not really" Eren laughed. They kissed once more and Levi took a word closer to Eren, this, deepening the kiss.  
"GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Hanji screamed as she pushed the two lovers into their room.#

"Hey!"Eren protested. Both makes heard a faint click and sighed. Levi sat on the bed and snuggldd under the covers.

"I'm going to sleep, this OUR room anyway" he said.  
"Yeah but she locked it" Eren whined.  
"It doesn't matter, we have more time together." Levi said, for once looking at the better side of the situation. When sighed and wrapped the blanket around him and he cuddled with his lover.  
"I guess you're right" Eren mumbled into the warm skin against his own. Only moments later both males shut their eyes and allowed the only darkness of sleep claim them

 ****TIME SKIP TO THE MORNING****

Eren's eyes cracked open and smiled at the memory of the night before. Levi was still asleep so Eren decided to wake him up.  
"Levi wake up" Eren said as he shook his lover softly.  
"Stop...no...Eren...don't...not, you...too." Levi mumbled in his deep sleep.  
"No, not another nightmare." Eren said rolling over Levi so he faced up.  
"Huh? Levi! Wake the fuck up" Eren hissed with worry.  
"Titans...take...away...everything, can't I just...have...any, happiness?" Levi murmured, Eren kissed Levi that always woke Eren up. It didn't wake Levi up.  
"WAKE UP!" Eren nearly yelled into Levi's ear. Levi's eyes shot open and his eyes searched for the teal eyes be loved so much.  
"EREN?" Levi asked. He jumped into Eren, holding him like a vice.  
"What were you dreaming about?" Are same as he weaved his fingers tenderly through Levi's raven hair.  
"We were on a mission, and you were taken from me. You-you-you, we're eaten." Levi explained.  
"Don't worry. It was just a dream." Eren reassured him as he held Levi close.  
"Thanks, go about we go to breakfast, Eren." Levi suggested as he tried his year and stood from the bed, walking towards his wardrobe that held his pristine  
"Sounds like a good idea." Levi said as he threw himself from the sheets. The two males changed and walked to the mess, hand in hand they opened the door and Erwin walked up to the happy couple.  
"Kiss and makeup?" He asked. The couple nodded and sat down with Eren's friends and they ate.  
"Eren, I've got something for you."Levi announced, getting raised eyebrows from Eren's friends and smile from Armin and Hanji.  
"Huh?" Eren asked.  
"You'll like it." Levi said. Eren looked a his eating boyfriend expectantly.  
"Not right now." Levi said still eating.  
"Hey Eren." Levi called  
"What?" Eren asked looking up from his food.  
"You got something." Levi said with a slight smirk  
"Where?" Eren asked with with raised eyebrow. Levi pulled Eren into a kiss and locked the porridge off his lips and he pulled away  
"There" Levi said with a triumphant smirk.  
"I got to go." Levi announced as he glanced at the clock.  
"EVERYONE FOR PARADE!" Erwin ordered as he stood and walked out to the food hall. Levi ran into his room and grabbed the black box that had caused him so much worry in the recent weeks. Levi ran to the stage and stepped up, shouting orders at them like master and dog. Levi saw Eren and fingered the box in his hand. His heart beat faster at the thought, he closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm down. After he slows his fluttering heart, he opened his eyes and they landed on Eren's smiling face.  
"Eren, get up here." Levi ordered. Eren, confused, jogged up and stood next to Levi. Anxiously Levi shot a glance at Armin, who smiled and have him a thumbs up in 'good luck'.  
 _'I'll need it'_  
"Uh... what's going on?" Eren asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Remember the present I mentioned at breakfast?" Levi asked with a smile on his face.  
"...yeah... you're giving it to me now?" Eren asked, still confused.

"Yes" Levi stated simply as he got a box out of his pocket. Eren stared at the box confusedly. Levi bent down and looked into Eren's eyes. He opened the black box and it revealed a silver ring. An engagement ring. Eren stared at the ring in shock. His eyes flickered back and forth between Levi's smiling face and the sparkling silver nestled in black velvet. With gasps from the crowd he smiled even brighter and asked.

 _"Eren Jäger, will you marry me?"_


	4. Proposal

**_"Eren Jäger, will you marry me?"_**

Eren, not trusting himself to talk, nodded silently with glee shining in his eyes and the widest smile possible on his face.

 _"Yes."_

As Levi stood up, Eren grabbed him and held him in a long and passionate kiss. Their tears of happiness mixing as their lips were together. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. They broke apart and looked into the crowd of joyful people, tears of joy running down the couple's face.

The crowd cheered and clapped at the answer and Eren led Levi off the stage and Levi was torn away from him by Erwin. Armin, Jean, Connie, Marco, Sasha and Mikasa bombarded Eren.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Hanji screamed. Eren couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What?" Eren asked.

"CAN I BE A BRIDESMAID?!" Sasha yelled.

"Uh... i guess" Eren replied with. Eren escaped the crowd that had gathered around him. He grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him away from Hanji who was screaming about wedding plans and how cute that proposal was.

"Uh... Eren, Levi where are you two going?" Hanji called after them.

"I want time alone with my fiancé." Eren announced.

"It's so cute how you can say it out loud!" Hanji fangirled. Levi glared at the scientist.

"Shut up, shitty glasses." He said bluntly.

 **sorry for such a short chapter. But I'm happy to have finished this. I hate this ending. It's shit but I do want something for an ending. Don't worry I will rewrite this. Think of his as a filler chapter until i can rewrite it. It might be a while though as I'm doing other fics.**


End file.
